


Crossroad Blues

by CoffeeKitten



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Cross Roads Demon AU, Demon AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeKitten/pseuds/CoffeeKitten
Summary: "I just want people to like me."Is that really worth selling your soul over?





	Crossroad Blues

The thing the old man at the bar had said had been sticking with Daehyun for months now. It was an old story about a blues singer selling his soul to a demon, so he could become famous. There was no way it was real. Demons didn’t really exist, and they definitely didn’t make contracts with people for silly things like fame.

Which is why as he stood at the cross roads he shouldn’t be feeling so nervous. It was fake.

The box in his hands felt very heavy for something so empty. He could feel his pulse in his throat. His mouth was suddenly dry.

Daehyun let out a nervous laugh. “What am I doing? This isn’t going to work anyway. Calm down you idiot.”

With a deep breath he knelt down and began digging. He dug a whole just big enough to drop the box in and then covered it again before standing. Daehyun sighed as he wiped his hand on his jeans. He waited for a few minutes listening for any sign of movement around him, but there was nothing but a slight breeze.

Daehyun let out another laugh, this time in slight relief. “Of course, it didn’t work. I knew that old guy was full of it.”

Daehyun turned to grab his bag from behind him and jumped when he came face to face with a man. He was a bit shorter with high cheekbones and eyes that seemed to pierce straight through Daehyun.

“What are you doing? You almost gave me a heart attack!” Daehyun picked up his bag and glared at the man who simply watched Daehyun with something like curiosity in his eyes.

“What am I doing? I was going to ask you the same.” The man smiled, and it sent a cold chill up Daehyun’s spine. There was something not right in that smile.

Daehyun shook his head to clear it. “Never mind. It’s stupid.”

“So you don’t want me to grant your wish then? Why call me if you don’t actually need something?” The man let out a breath, an almost laugh.

“Call you?” The man’s eyebrows quirked and his smile grew a fraction wider. “You mean…” Daehyun looked back at the freshly turned patch of dirt behind. His eyes slowly worked their way back over to the man in front of him.

“Work through it a little faster. I’m kind of a busy person.”

Daehyun could feel his eyes grow wider. “No… No way… You’re not really… You can’t….”

The man let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. “Yes. Hello, demon here. My name is Moon. Now if you could just make some petty wish I’ll be on my way. What do you want? Fame? Money? Both? What is it?”

Daehyun couldn’t believe it. Surely this was some trick. The guys at the bar had to be hiding somewhere ready to pounce and laugh at him for being a naïve kid. They were just playing a prank since he was new in town.

The man, no _demon,_ let out another sigh. “I really don’t have all night. This isn’t a prank I can assure you. I don’t get paid to mess around with some dumb kid, so a couple bar rats can get in some good chuckles. Wish now.”

“I just want people to like me.”

Moon blinked rapidly. “I’m sorry what?”

“I just want to be liked. To make people happy. I don’t want to be lonely anymore.” Moon’s eyebrows knitted together. “I’m just… tired of being alone.”

“That is the saddest thing I’ve ever heard. You would sell your soul just to have a couple friends?” Daehyun lowered his head. He heard Moon sigh once more. “Kid that… I’m not even sure what to do with you now… Its easy when these guys come asking to be a rock star or win the lottery or whatever, but this… I mean…”

Daehyun heard the sound of paper rustling and looked up. Moon had pulled out what looked like an old leather-bound notebook and was now wearing a pair of circular glasses. He flipped through it briefly before turning it so Daehyun could read what was written.

“This is what I can offer you. Its memories and a new start. It will be as if you were never alone like this.” Daehyun reached forward without hesitation but Moon pulled the notebook back. “You’re sure about this then? You know what it means?”

“Yes. I’m sure.”

“Sign here then. When you wake up tomorrow you won’t remember any of this.”

Daehyun nodded and took the notebook and pen that Moon offered him. He signed at the bottom of the page and handed it back. Moon examined it for a moment before closing the book which vanished in a puff of smoke.

“Alright, Jung Daehyun, enjoy life for the next 10 years. I’ll be in touch.”

The world around him seem to melt out of focus until he was swimming in total blackness. His limbs felt incredibly heavy. It was hard to breath. It was like he was drowning. Daehyun’s heart began to race so fast it felt like it might beat its way straight out of his chest.

He tried to trash round and find something to grab onto, but his hands just slipped through the velvety nothing. There was nothing. He was nothing.

Daehyun let his eyes fall shut. Maybe it was all a trick. Or just a really weird dream. What ever it was he tipped back and let the darkness take him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok literally no one asked for this and i really should be working on my other stories but i was deep into some death mysteries and the one about Robert Johnson came up and i just couldn't resist this. I'll add more tags as they become relevant i guess but at this point even I don't know where this is going. I really need to stop watching weird things on the internet. (Glares in the general direction of Buzzfeed Unsolved #Shaneiac)


End file.
